His MeiMei
by I-Like-2-Taboo
Summary: Simon has always been somewhat obsessed with his mei-mei... River/Simon, implied Kaylee/Jayne, Mal/River attraction. Tamcest. Be warned. Don't like, don't read, don't flame!


**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_**POST BDM.**_

**Warning: Tamcest sex. If you don't like incest please don't read. And if you don't read you don't really have a reason to flame, now, do you?**

_**My first piece, so go easy on me will ya? And how about reviewing? I like feedback.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments like these reminded him of when they were younger, before she was taken away from him.

She lay on his bed, giggling at something only she could see, eyes wide in childlike innocence and lips curved in an engaging smile. Eyes on the ceiling, she traced invisible patterns in the air with her fingers, looking so graceful and beautiful it hurt him.

Simon could remember life before the Academy. He remembered her being a bratty little girl, but no matter how much she'd bugged him, Simon had always loved her. When she played pranks on him he grew irritated, but was happy that he had her complete attention.

Then she'd started growing up and he'd begun feeling this odd anger in his chest whenever one of his friends, one of the neighborhood boys, _any_ boy noticed her. Her attention wasn't solely on him anymore, not constantly, and he didn't like it. He wanted her all to himself; he didn't want to share her. Not with his parents, not with his family, not with his friends—_her_ friends.

She'd always been _his_ River, and he didn't want that to change.

And he couldn't understand _why_.

It was only when she was taken away that he realized what he felt for his sister was the same feeling his friends had for girls…girls who _weren't_ their sisters. That was why for a while he was happy she'd gone to the Academy, happy that she was far away so he wouldn't be tempted to hurt his best friends because they looked at her, _happy_ that his temptation wasn't there in body.

But she was there in soul.

In those two years she'd been gone she hadn't left his thoughts. All the women he'd dated—_bedded_—all of them looked like her in some way. They had her smile, her raven locks, or her dark eyes. He'd imagined her beneath him when he'd made love with them, and mostly he'd never bedded his dates more than once because he never failed to call out _her_ name when he came.

And then he'd received that coded note from River.

_They are hurting us. Get me out._

He'd moved heaven and earth, given up any hope for a future, to get to her and get her out of the hellhole that'd been her home for two damn years. The frightened, fragile and broken creature he'd found wasn't his sister, but her shadow. It'd broken his heart and he'd been driven with a rage so fierce it was white hot and animalistic.

But it was all worth it.

He had River again.

And ever since Miranda she was more lucid, although she still had her moments.

Simon didn't mind. He loved her both lucid and senile, no matter how insane that sounded. He couldn't understand _why_, but he found her cute when she was mumbling some lunacy, especially when she did it when smiling up at him as if talking about something as common as breath.

And she slept with him in his bed, shared his nights so he could ward away the nightmares. He couldn't begin to explain how proud he was that his presence brought her the peace of mind she needed to sleep throughout the night without memories of all the evil done to her at the Academy.

"Serenity is laughing." River announced in her soft voice, turning to look at him with a mischievous smile on her face. "Jayne and Kaylee make funny noises when they copulate and Serenity finds it amusing."

"Really?" Simon smiled fondly at her, pulling a curl from her face and putting it behind her ear. He was glad that Kaylee had finally put Jayne out of his misery and given him the time of day. While Simon could admire her beauty and her optimism he knew that he could have no other than River---and knew that if he'd ever slept with the infatuated mechanic it would be his sister's name he'd call out, and there would be no way to hide that from the rest of the crew.

"Yes, our ship has an odd sense of humor." River announced in a soft voice, as if sharing a great secret with him. "We have the most interesting conversations when I can't sleep at night."

Simon frowned. Was she having trouble sleeping again? Should he give her sleeping pills?

Suddenly River perked and shot up on the bed rapidly, eyes glistening and a small smile on her face as she looked at the door.

Simon's frown deepened slightly at her as he turned to the door in time to hear a knock. "Yes?"

"Doc?" It was the captain.

Simon sighed. "Come in."

Malcolm Reynolds entered in all his vagabond, thieving glory. He paused when he saw River, and only all-too late did Simon remember that his sister was only wearing his shirt.

"Captain." River shifted slightly, her thighs were long and creamy, and all exposed to him.

"Albatross," Mal smiled a little too tenderly for Simon's taste.

" It's late Captain." Simon's voice was cold and uneasy. "What are you doing here?"

Mal opened his mouth.

River tilted her head to the side. "That's a lie."

Mal closed his mouth.

River smiled, something she'd been doing a lot around the rugged captain of Serenity. "_That's_ more like the truth."

Mal gave her a lopsided grin…

…and Simon hated it. It was like they were communicating on a whole different level, one in which he wasn't invited.

River turned and frowned at her brother, getting up from the bed, as if ignorant of the sensual, tempting picture she presented in his white dress shirt, and went to kneel before him, looking up into his eyes. "Never uninvited." She whispered fiercely, eyes locking with his. "_Never_ unwanted."

Simon couldn't help but smile down at his sister, cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her soft skin. She was so beautiful.

Mal cleared his throat.

Simon sighed with impatience and glared up at the captain. "What do you _want_, captain?"

"We're settin' our course ta Haven in the morning." He announced suddenly. "For the anniversary."

Of Miranda.

Of Walsh.

Of Book.

A sad silence rested upon them.

"Humans blink over 10,000,000 times a year." River supplied, surprising both men out of their melancholy thoughts.

Instead of rolling his eyes and muttering something in the way of 'crazy girl' like he used to, or at least getting the hell out of there, Mal smiled tenderly at River, smiled at her the way Simon did when she said something that apparently made no sense at all. "Do they now?"

"Mmmhmmm." She shook her head. "And apples are more efficient than caffeine in keeping people awake in the mornings."

Mal's smile grew. "There's an earth-that-was saying: 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'." He glanced at scowling Simon before returning his attention to a beaming River. "Might just get a crate fulla them at our next stop."

River giggled.

Simon frowned, realizing the joke was at his expense. "If that's all, captain, _mei-mei_ and I need our rest."

Mal nodded before turning and leaving them.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go to bed, _mei-mei_."

River beamed up at him before jumping up onto the bed and scurrying beneath the sheets like a puppy.

Simon chuckled as he turned off the light and chucked off his clothes, heading under the sheets as well. She snuggled close to him immediately, seeking the heat his body offered hers. Her cheek against his bare chest, her arm around his waist, it was home.

"Tell me a story." She whispered, her warm voice caressing his skin.

"Story?" Simon asked, surprised at the request. "What sort of story would you like me to tell you?"

"I don't know."

He ended up telling her of his life while she was in the Academy and he had yet to realize the truth of what she was suffering.

"You speak of that time fondly." River announced when he'd finished. "Do you wish you hadn't left it? Do you wish you hadn't helped me?"

"No." Simon's voice was firm and resolute, and his arms encircled her, keeping her against him. "I wouldn't trade being like this with you for _anything_."

"You're telling the truth." He could feel her smile against his skin.

"Yes I am, of _course_ I am." He whispered, closing his eyes and stifling a groan as he slowly began to trail his hand up and down her body.

Sometimes during the day he hated himself, hated that he took advantage of her childlike love and utter trust in him. Hated that he used her desire to make him happy satisfy his baser desires, but after realizing in Miranda that he could have lost his _mei-mei_---his _bao-bei_, Simon hadn't fought his wants any longer and had taken his sister in his bed.

She'd been frightened at first, caught unawares at his lingering touches, confused at the meaning of the change in him. But he'd coaxed her using her trust in him, and when the first mew of pleasure escaped her luscious lips he knew he was forever tainted. As he'd slid into her the first time, her forever tight channel slick with her arousal, he'd realized the extent of his obsession and _hadn't cared_.

"Gorram, _River_." Simon whispered as he rolled them so that he was on top of her, between her legs, glad that she never considered wearing underwear necessary. "I need you…"

She arched her back, seeking the pleasure only he could give her, whimpering when his mouth found hers, claiming her lips viciously, victoriously, knowing as he began to push into her that it was _him_ and _not_ Mal who enjoyed the warmth and desire of her body.

"_Simon_…" River whispered in a choked voice as he filled her to the hilt, waiting for her to accommodate his length before thrusting into her with slow, agonizingly pleasurable thrusts. "_Simon…_"

Oh _gorramit_, he loved to hear his name on her lips like a chant as he made love to her. Loved to know that she knew it was _him_, relished the fact that she accepted it, wanted it, _desired_ it as much as he did. Even though she didn't understand exactly what they were doing, she enjoyed it as much as he did, and he cursed himself for not taking her sooner, cursed himself for all the time lost.

Her body was a lithe machine toned for his pleasure, and he greedily feasted on her, tearing his shirt off of her and devouring a plump breast, teasing the hard nipple with his teeth, his cock twitching erratically inside her with every whimper and moan that escaped her.

He could make her wild, and he did, bringing her to new heights before sending her off the edge, his lips devouring hers to try and muffle her cry of completion as she came around him, nearly strangling him with her tightness.

Simon wanted to last longer, wanted to feast on his delectable _mei-mei_ all night, yet the tingling in his manhood warned that it was not to be.

Closing his eyes he pounded harder inside of her warm, willing channel, still shaking with the aftershocks of her ferocious orgasm. Once, twice, and he was gone, filling her, crying out her name as he continued to thrust deep within, begging the seed to take root as he did every time he came.

Collapsing on River's pliant little body, Simon teased her lips and grinned at her moan of complaint when he reluctantly pulled out.

"Sleep, _bao-bei_." He whispered, rolling off of her and pulling her to him. "Sleep."

Her only answer was to snuggle closer and sigh softly.

"River?" Simon suddenly asked, still basking in the bliss of his oneness with the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Hmmmm?" She murmured, sleep evident in her voice.

"What does Serenity think about us? Do we amuse her like Jayne and Kaylee do?"

There was silence before she snuggled closer, pulling the sheet over her exposed shoulder. "She is silent when you are in me. She doesn't watch when we are one."

Simon was silent, wondering what to make of that.


End file.
